Different
by Lily Torreto
Summary: This is 2 years laster Charlie is a principle for ABC and him and Jodie parted a while ago. In the middle of all os this he meets someone DIFFERENT!!!!
1. Default Chapter

OK the beginning of the story is in her point of view and the end is in his but I will tell you when they change. I am writing it from an omniphicent (I know I didn't spell that right.) oK  
  
She laced up her Dr. Martins and stood up. She fixed her dress and looked in the mirror. Hse thought to her self with a sad smile 'I am no ballerina'. She grabbed her pusre and checked her watch. "Shit! i am gonna be late!" She ran down stairs and ran the 5 blocks to the Theater. She ran in side and up the 3 flights of stair hoping she hadent missed the begging of Swan Lake. She sat down just as the curtain went up and she let out a sigh.  
  
An Attendant began to ask her if she wanted anything from the bar but he recognized her and stopped himself. She came here once a week for 2 years even if it was the same ballet for 3 weeks. She was always in a trance once it started. He learned not to bother her. She would never want anything but she would just smile and watch.  
  
At the intermission she stood and stretched she looked down at all the other people in the orchestra sections. She though ' If they only saw it from up here'. She had her own private balcony the 2nd tear up all the way on the left side. It was only $45 a ticket because it was not a very requested area. She didn't mind then no one bothered her during the ballet.  
  
As the lights dimmed she noticed on the little table to the right of her, her favorite attendant brought he r a class of ice tea just like always, She pulled the $2 as always from her boot and threw it behind her. It was customary. Sometime when she wasn't looking he would slip it in and always had two 1- dollar bills in her boot she carried for him. She sat back and waited for the second half to begin.  
  
As the curtain went down she stood and wiped her eyes and clapped and cheered as she always did. She clapped until the house lights went on then sat back down for a little while just to think. Suddenly she got up grabbed her program and ran down the stairs leading to the stage.  
  
**On the stage** She looked out and slipped off her boots and socks. She imagined all the people watching her. She started directly in the middle of the stage in 5th position. She knew what music she would dance to tonight. She began to hum and let her body just go with the flow. Her dress flowed out behind her as she flowed across the floor.  
  
**~~ Starting his point of view ~~**  
  
He told Jonathon he would be right back he forgot something backstage and began to wave his way through the people to get the theater stage. Once he made it he began looking around his place and the other tables for his wallet. He could have sworn he dropped it here earlier.  
  
He was looking under a table when he though he heard someone humming. He slowly began to follow to it. He made his way to the first curtain on the stage. He looked out and saw a girl dancing and humming one of the bars of music from his ballet. He watched her and the first thing the came to his mind was a smile. He stood and watched her for 10 minuets.  
  
She ended and walked up to take a bow when she saw him. He eyes got big and she froze. He slowly began to walk out on the stage and he asked her," What are you doing up here?" She just turned around and ran to get her shoes and socks.  
  
He saw her start to run away and went after her. He caught up with her in a couple of strides and grabbed her arm. "Wait!"  
  
She stooped running and turned to look at him but not with out taking a step back. "I am sorry I didn't mean to sound so mean just wanted to know how you got in here?"  
  
She looked at him thoughtfully then said, "Why do you care?" and turned and walked away. At the door she turned and looked at him, "You danced beautifully tonight but on your jete' your were off by a count."  
  
He was shocked how could she have known no one even noticed but him. Not even Jonathon noticed.  
  
As she was walking out she called over her shoulder, "See you next week Charlie!" 


	2. Coffee

Chapter 2  
  
She went to the ballet the next week but didn't go dancing after ward on the stage.  
  
It went on like this for 3 weeks. By the 4th week she though he had forgotten or lost interest in her so she decided to go dance. She walked down the back stair and got to the door. She gave Andre her favorite bouncer who worked the stage door during the week for the ballet. He picked her up and smiled "it has been 4 weeks were ok? You weren't sick or anything were you?" She laughed and wiggles till he let go of her she looked up at the huge black guy and said, "no I had other priorities!" He laughed as he opened the door.  
  
She walked in a realized how much she missed dancing here. She took off her shoes and socks again. But looked in all the curtains and back stage to make sure he wasn't there.  
  
She went back out to the middle of the stage and took her opening position. She imagined the audience filling up and the orchestra beginning to play.  
  
She began to hum the music she knew by heart and to dance.  
  
**Him** He walked in late tonight hoping she was there but thinking she wouldn't be. He walked to the back row of curtains and that was when he heard it. He heard he humming again. He smiled and watched her dance. He could tell she was not a dancer. He liked it. She was very graceful in her own way and he liked her purely for the fact she was not a dancer.  
  
She did not have the technique or the perfect feet of a dancer. He looked her up and down and realized how beautiful she was. She was definitely not a dancer. She had curves and was not skin and bones. She has real arms and legs not thin muscle pieces of bone. She even had boobs it was amazing.  
  
He looked at her face and realized how happy she was she didn't look sick or half-dead. She looked happy. He noticed now she danced with her eyes closed.  
  
When she went up to bow he whistled and clapped. He meant it too. She danced beautifully. He could tell she was trained but had a lot of self- practice.  
  
She turned and looked at him. She smiled a little and asked him, " Why are you watching me dance?"  
  
His simple reply was, "Because your not a ballet dancer!"  
  
She huffed and walked over to get her shoes.  
  
He ran over to her and took her hand just as she was walking away. She looked at him. He smiled at her and said, "Please just let me take you out for coffee or something and let me explain?"  
  
She looked at him face and noticed he was being real not mean and said, "ok." He smiled really big and said, "But first I need to know your name?" "Meghan" she replied. She sat down and pulled on her socks and her boot and laced them up. She picked up he purse and said, "So now where are we going?" He held out his hand and she shook her head he nodded ok and began to walk she walked next to him.  
  
They walked to a little coffee shop only a few blocks away and got their drinks and found to seat in the back more secluded from other people.  
  
She sat across from and simply said, "Explain."  
  
HE looked at her and smiled. 


End file.
